The rules of the angels
by MariRyuzaki
Summary: Mari es el angel que protege a Sasuke, pero esconde un terrible pasado. Sasuke se enamora de ella, pero sera un amor prohibido. Pasen y comenten
1. Chapter 1

The rules of the angels

Esta historia comienza en el tiempo en el que los ángeles se hacían pasar por humanos para cuidar a las personas que se les asignaban. Unos ángeles cuidan a sus humanos desde el cielo, mientras otros los cuidan desde la tierra siendo sus amigos o algún conocido.  
Esta historia se posa en un ángel de cabellos negros, ojos negros, de estatura mediana, tez morena y con una sonrisa que enamora hasta el corazón más frio de todos. Ese ángel es el más especial de todos, con un corazón de oro y un amor por los seres vivos, el nombre de ese ángel es Mari Ryuzaki.

Capitulo 1  
-Dime Dios ¿en qué puedo servirte?- pregunto un ángel con apariencia de una niña de 12 años.  
-Mari, mi ángel-Dijo un señor mayor- te voy a encomendar a otra persona, ya que le llego el momento de morir a la persona que está en tu cuidado.  
Mari asintió con un semblante triste y recogió unos papeles que tenia Dios en las manos con el nombre del chico, el de sus padres y hermano y su futuro.  
-En esta ocasión te voy a dejar ir a la tierra para que lo cuides desde que tenga 12 años.  
La angelita sonrió, Dios ya sabía cuál era su respuesta.  
-Gracias Dios-brinco de alegría la peli azabache.

En un hospital en Konoha había nacido un niño del clan más prestigioso de Konoha, el clan más fuerte de todos, el clan Uchiha. El niño tenía tan solo unas horas de haber nacido y ya era odiado por su hermano mayor.  
-Itachi no es lindo tu hermanito- Dijo una señora de cabello y ojos negros, son un semblante tierno.  
-Hmph- "dijo" Itachi con el seño fruncido.  
-Se mas amable con tu hermano Itachi-Dijo un señor de cabello y ojos iguales a de su esposa, pero con un semblante serio y frio.  
-Fugaku deja en paz a tu hijo-reprocho la señora, al ver que él e Itachi empezaban con una pelea de miradas.  
-Está bien Mikoto- bufo Fugaku después de mandarle una mirada asesina a Itachi y susurrarle-te salvaste.  
En ese momento entro una enfermera con unos papeles en la mano al cuarto.  
-¿y cómo le van a poner al niño?-  
-Yo estaba pensando en…- dijo la señora- en Sasuke.  
La enfermera estaba anotando el nombre en los papeles cuando Itachi dijo:  
-De donde sacaste ese nombre de una caja de cereal-  
- ¡Igual que tu nombre!- rio Fugaku poniéndole la mano en la cabeza a Itachi.  
Otra pelea de miradas empezó entre ellos dos, Mikoto ya no sabía qué hacer así que le dijo a la enfermera que se fuera.

Mari se divertía viendo la pelea entre Itachi y Fugaku en un pequeño espejo que tenía en su mano, hasta que oyó unas risas a la par de ella. Mari vio a su acompañante y vio a un chico de 13 años, rubio y con ojos celestes.  
-¡Hola Naruto!  
-¡Hola Mari!- sonrió el chico y se sentó a la par de ella.  
-Veo que Dios te asigno a otra persona-dedujo Mari- por la sonrisa que traes cualquiera se da cuenta.  
Naruto sonrió y le dijo que era una niña, su nombre Sakura Haruno. También le comento que Dios le puso de futuro que cuando ella creciera tendría el cabello rosado y sería muy cariñosa y linda.  
Mari le conto que le toco cuidar a un chico llamado Sasuke Uchiha. Y que cuando creciera él iba a tener el pelo negro y que iba a ser igual que el papá de serio y frio.  
-Voy a hacer que Sasuke no se parezca al papá-dijo Mari con voz seria y luego soltó una risita.  
-Jeje se que lo lograras-sonrió Naruto- ¡se me olvido decirte algo!  
-¿Qué cosa?  
- Esta vez no voy a poder ir a la tierra-respondió con un semblante triste para luego reír- por lo que paso la última vez.  
- Ahh si por aquello- rio Mari al acordarse de lo pasado.  
-Flash Back-  
Se encontraban Naruto y un niño un poco mayor que él, de ojos verdes, cabello café y tez blanca, en las alcantarillas de New York.  
-Baka Naruto- grito el chico castaño-te dije que no viniéramos.  
-Jeje es que no aguante la tentación-rio Naruto con cara de corderito degollado-Perdón Daniel.  
Naruto y Daniel estaban en las alcantarillas en un bote inflable: Habían pasado tan solo 5 segundos, pero para Daniel era como una eternidad, pasaron otros 5 segundos y llegaron a un lugar donde estaban dos monstros asquerosos y nauseabundos.  
-Qué asco-dijo Naruto con ganas de vomitar y viendo a otro lado- o es eso café lo que me da asco.  
-¡Naruto!- grito Daniel ante su comentario- volvamos a casa.  
-Bueno vamos-bufo Naruto y giro el bote muy rápido.  
-¡Espera, espera!-grito Daniel antes de caer de cabeza a las aguas sucias.  
Solo se escucho una carcajada departe de Naruto cuando Daniel salió del agua con toda la cabeza sucia.

-Naruto estoy decepcionado de ti- lo reprochaba Dios  
-Lo siento- decía mientras bajaba la cabeza.  
-Te mande a la tierra a que lo cuidaras.  
-Lo siento.  
-No a que lo mortificaras.  
-Lo siento.  
-Bueno te voy a dejar que sigas en su vida hasta que cumpla 19-Dijo Dios con una sonrisa.  
-Lo sien…-Naruto se alegro al oír lo que Dios le dijo-Gracias Dios.  
-Fin del Flash Back-

-Lástima que luego se murió y se dio cuenta de que eras su ángel.-dijo Mari con semblante tranquilo-Ahh y hablando del rey de roma, ahí viene Dani.  
Mari rio al ver el rostro de Naruto con un semblante de miedo al ver llegar a Dani con una cara divertida.

Ya habían pasado 12 años en el mundo humano pero en el cielo tan solo 12 semanas. Mari estaba muy emocionada por el viaje al mundo humano a guiar, proteger y ayudar a Sasuke. Mari se encontraba sentada enfrente de Dios con una sonrisa, mientras Dios estaba arreglando los papeles para la suscripción de Mari a la aldea y a la escuela. Minutos después todo estaba listo, Mari ya tenía donde vivir y donde estudiar.  
-Asombroso-grito Mari entrando a un apartamento muy lindo donde todo estaba bien acomodado- es precioso.

Mari era nueva en todo, en la aldea y en la escuela, así que necesitaría a alguien que le enseñe la aldea y la escuela.  
-Alguien traiga a Sasuke Uchiha ¡Por favor!- dijo el cuarto Hokage.  
-¡Si señor!-respondió una muchacha que pasaba por ahí.  
Pasaron dos minutos de espera en el despacho del Hokage y al fin llego el Uchiha con su cara seria y sin ninguna expresión.  
-Él es Sasuke Uchiha el va a enseñarte la aldea y la escuela-dijo el tercero cogiendo unos papeles y entrando al despacho dejando solos a los dos peli negros.  
-¡Mucho gusto!-dijo Mari con una sonrisa cálida y amistosa que no paso desapercibida por el Uchiha.-Me llamo Mari Ryuzaki.  
El Uchiha la ignoro y le dio la espalda.  
-Sasuke hermanito, no seas así con la dulce chica-dijo una voz masculina que Mari conoció en un momento por su sarcasmo.  
-Hola soy Itachi el hermano de Sasuke-dijo el chico dándole un bezo en la mano a la angelita.- si Sasuke no quiere darte el recorrido yo con gusto lo hago.  
Un silencio perturbador se sostuvo por unos minutos hasta que Sasuke lo rompió diciendo:  
-Es mejor tener la boca cerrada…-no pudo terminar ya que Mari lo interrumpió.  
-…y parecer idiota que abrirla y confirmarlo-termino la frese con astucia.  
Itachi se quedo con la boca abierta esa frase solo Sasuke la usaba para insultarlo a él, nunca nadie la había escuchado solo él. Sasuke sonrió con arrogancia y dijo:  
-No te preocupes Itachi, yo le enseño la villa.  
Sasuke y Mari salieron del lugar en dirección a la floristería Yamanaka, Sasuke no se dio cuenta de eso, hasta que llego al lugar y vio a Ino y a Sakura peleando como siempre.  
-Frentona.  
-Cerda.  
-Frentona.  
-Cerda.  
-Frentona.  
-Cerda.  
-Frentona.  
-Sasuke –grito Sakura al verlo enfrente de la floristería.  
-fren… ¿Qué?-dijo Ino al ver la reacción de Sakura, ella volvió a ver a la misma dirección que veía su "amiga".  
Para Sasuke todo se volvió color negro al sentir a las dos chicas encimas suyo, y debo decir que para la edad que tienen no son muy livianas que digamos.  
-Jeje- rio dulcemente Mari al ver la reacción de las chicas y l de Sasuke.  
Esa risa tan dulce no paso desapercibida por las chicas, que al verla quedaron encantadas con su sonrisa angelical.  
-Que linda niña-dijo Sakura al verla, saltando de encima de Sasuke.  
-¿Cuántos años tienes?-pregunto Ino imitando a Sakura.  
-12- respondió dulcemente Mari.  
-Para ser tan linda pareces de 8-dijo Ino con una sonrisa divertida en su cara.  
-Ino si te pones a analizarla, ella parece de 12, solo que con la linda sonrisa parece de 8-dijo Sakura con lentes de culo de botella.- pero con esa sonrisa enamoras a cualquiera.  
Mari se sonrojo ante el comentario de Sakura.  
-Ahh que tontas fuimos, yo soy Sakura Haruno-dijo con una sonrisa la peli rosada.-y ella es Ino Yamanaka.  
-¡Sakura Haruno!- pensó en voz alta la peli azabache.  
-mmm…  
-¡Es un lindo nombre!-reacciono rápido Mari para que no se dieran cuenta de que ella ya la conocía.- _seguro Naruto planeo que la conociera, bueno por lo visto que Sasuke la conociera._  
Un estornudo por parte de Sasuke la saco de sus pensamientos.  
-¿Ella es Mari Ryuzaki?-pregunto un peli castaño entrando al lugar.  
-Si- respondió la chica- mucho gusto.  
Iruka-sensei casi se derrite por la cálida sonrisa de la chica, pero se abofeteo mentalmente para no quedar mal frente a sus alumnos.  
-Yo soy Iruka su sensei-dijo el chico viendo de reojo a Mari-al Hokage se le olvido decirte que tu vas a ser mi alumna y vas a estar en el mismo salón que ellos tres.  
Sakura e Ino brincaron y gritaron de la felicidad y abrazaron a Mari.  
-_Un buen comienzo-_se dijo la peli azabache  
-Ryuzaki-san podemos acompañarte para enseñarte la aldea-preguntaron las dos chicas al unisonó.  
-Dos cosas, 1 pueden llamarme Mari-Dijo la chica un poco seria.  
-Entonces tú también puedes llamarnos por los nombres-dijeron ambas chicas.  
-Y 2 no sé si a Uchiha-san le incomode.  
El Uchiha miro a la peli rosada y a la rubia, con el ceño fruncido, cosa que no paso desapercibido por la angelita.  
-O Mejor me enseñan la escuela mañana.  
Las "amigas" asintieron para luego ver como Sasuke se marchaba y Mari lo seguía, despidiéndose de sus nuevas amigas.

Espero que les guste mi fanfic, ya lo publique en otro foro. Ahora voy a volver a abrirlo aver si lo sigo y lo temino!

Comenten!


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2  
Habían pasado casi 45 minutos y ya habían pasado por muchos lugares, solo le faltaban de ver parque. Pero no se pudieron encaminar asía haya porque alguien los detuvo.  
-Oyeee Sasuke-grito un chico desde lejos.  
Al llegar Mari pudo divisar como era el chico, ojos cafés, pelo castaño, un poco más alto que ella y traía consigo un lindo perrito color blanco.  
-Ino tenía razón-dijo el chico perro tomando un poco de aire- es como caída del cielo.  
Kiba tomo una de las manos de Mari y le dio un beso haciendo que ella se sonrojara y que Sasuke quiera asesinar a Kiba.  
-Soy Kiba Inuzuka- dijo el castaño viendo a Mari con picardía-puedes llamarme Kiba, si quieres.  
-Está bien Kiba-dijo la chica un poco sonrojada- y tú puedes llamarme Mari.  
-Wau-ladro el pequeño Akamaru.  
-¿Cómo se llama este lindo perrito?-Pregunto la angelita al muchacho.  
-Akamaru.  
Mari se inclino y acaricio la cabeza del perrito y lo alzo con delicadeza.  
-Kawaii-dijo la chica con una sonrisa.  
-Wau  
Mari bajo al perrito y se puso a jugar con él mientras Kiba se acercaba a Sasuke y le preguntaba:  
-¿No es linda?-pregunto con picardía.  
-Hmph-respondió el Uchiha para volver a ver a otro lado.  
-Lo tomare como un sí- dijo el chico perro con un tono de burla en la voz.  
Después de jugar un rato con Akamaru, Kiba y él se despidieron de ambos chicos para que siguieran con su recorrido.  
-Uchiha-san-llamo Mari-quiero ver como son tus habilidades ninja.  
-Hmph-asintió con la cabeza siguiendo a la angelita en dirección al bosque.  
Pasados unos 25 minutos Sasuke perdió de vista a la chica, paró en seco y se concentró para poder encontrar su chacra, el chico se estreso no lograba encontrar un mínimo rastro de chacra.  
-_Esta niña no es tan mala siendo ninja_-pensó el chico activando el sharingan.  
-No puedes encontrarme- se escucho a lo lejos.  
-Hmph

-Jajá Mari está haciendo de las suyas-rio un chico rubio viendo desde el cielo lo que hacía su querida amiga.  
-Si- dijo Dani- oye Naruto ¿eso es justo?  
-Si por qué no está usando sus habilidades de ángel sino las de ninja.- respondió el rubio arremedando a un profesor y con lentes de culo de botella.  
-Ahh… entonces enséñale lo que tienes Mari-grito con fuerza Daniel.

Ya había pasado una hora y Sasuke no la encontraba. Mari estaba aburrida y Sasuke desesperado, la chica escondía muy bien su chacra y veía como el Uchiha se desesperaba.  
-_Ya me harte de buscarla_- chillo interiormente.  
La angelita apareció de repente detrás del chico, con cara de aburrimiento para luego cambiarla a una de felicidad.  
-Mira lo que encontré- sonrió la chica enseñándole lo que tenía en la mano.  
El Uchiha poso sus ojos en las manos de la chica y vio un pequeño gato. El pobre gatito estaba flaquito de no comer pero la chica traía consigo un poco de comida en su mochila así que le dio.  
-Me acompañas a mi departamento para darle de comer-la angelita le hizo ojitos de corderito degollado.  
-Hmph-asintió para luego seguirla hacia el departamento.

Al llegar al departamento la pelinegra dejo a Sasuke en la sala y fue a la cocina para darle de comer al gatito y buscarle una caja para que duerma en su cuarto. El lugar era de color azul con tres cuartos más, el de la cocina, el baño y el cuarto. La cocina era pequeña pero bonita, tenía una refri, un fregadero y unas cuantas gavetas. La mesa estaba pegada a una pared afuera de la cocina, a la par de la sala, con tres sillas. El cuarto era de color celeste, con una cama mediana, donde podrían dormir dos personas y con un closet de un tamaño exacto y con una ventana corrediza para salir al balcón.  
-¡Auch!- se escucho desde la cocina.  
Sasuke se levanto y fue al lugar, vio al gatito comiendo y a Mari buscando algo en una de las gavetas.  
-¿Que buscas?  
-Una venda-la chica se corto un dedo, la cortada era un poco profunda y larga. El chico busco en su bolcito y le tendió la venda.  
-_Dios hace de todo_-pensó poniéndose la venda en el dedo- ¿Tú crees en los ángeles?  
-No, no creo en ellos  
Mari entristeció por lo que dijo y por el tono de voz que uso, cosa que el chico no noto.  
-Pues deberías-dijo casi en un murmullo para luego sonreír- bueno sigamos con el recorrido.  
El Uchiha quedo atónito por las palabras de la chica y no se dio cuenta de que ella había ido a dejar el gatito al cuarto.  
-¡Uchiha-san!- esa voz lo saco de sus pensamientos y se encamino hacia la salida con la angelita. Ambos chicos se encaminaron hacia el parque en donde se encontraron con Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru y Hinata.  
-Hola soy Tenten ¿y tú?-salto de una vez la chica al ver a Mari.  
-Soy Mari Ryuzaki, pero puedes llamarme Mari-sonrió la chica, cosa que dejo atontados a los otros dos chicos y a Hinata y a Tenten les pareció una lindura.  
-¡Kawaii eres lindísima!-grito Tenten con corazones en los ojos.-Si pudiera te comería.  
-Hola-titubeo la Hyuga- soy Hinata Hyuga, si quieres llámame Hinata.  
-¡¿Hyuga?-titube la chica un poco pensativa.  
Hinata asintió y vio a la peli azabache cambiar su semblante de asombro a uno de tristeza y al final a uno de curiosidad. Los ojos de la angelita se posaron en los de Neji y de un salto apareció frente a él.  
-_Se parece demasiado a él_- Mari se le quedo viendo un rato- ¿eres del Bouke?  
Neji asintió y noto que el semblante de curiosidad de Mari cambio a uno de tristeza, para luego decir en voz baja "_Es igual a su padre"_. Neji se extraño pero no le tomo importancia ya que Mari cambio su semblante triste a uno feliz.  
-¿Y cómo te llamas?  
-Neji- respondió Tenten por él.-y el es Shikamaru Nara.-dijo señalando al vago que estaba sentado debajo de un árbol.  
Todos estuvieron hablando un buen rato, bueno en realidad Tenten era la que hablaba y Mari y Hinata asentían y respondían todas sus preguntas, lo mismo con los tres chicos. A los 15 minutos Mari se acordó que tenía que darle de comer al ratón, y se despidió de todos.  
-Bueno nos vemos-dijo ya yéndose del lugar.  
-¿No es linda?- pregunto Tenten a los tres chicos.  
Ninguno respondió, todos se quedaron callados y sin decir nada, para luego irse cada uno a sus respectivas casas.

Mari llego con una sonrisa muy grande en su departamento. Al entrar a su cuarto escucho al gatito en la caja en que lo había puesto.  
-Miau  
-Hola-dijo dándole un pedacito de carne.  
La peli azabache se quedo un rato pensando en cómo ponerle al pequeño, hasta que se acordó como se llamaba su mascota en su vida pasada.  
-Que tal Kai- el gato dio un salto en respuesta de un sí- genial entonces Kai.  
Ya era un poco tarde así que la chica se fue a cambiar. Después de salir del baño, con una blusa de tirantes, con el signo del clan Ryuzaki, y un pantalón corto hasta la rodilla, se dirigió hacia el balcón.  
-Que linda noche-sonrió viendo la luna llena y las estrellas.  
Mari quedo embobada con las estrellas, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía las estrellas, ya que en el cielo no se podían ver. Todo el tiempo pasaba haciendo mandados, ayudando a otros ángeles, llevando papeles como los de los futuros de unas personas, etc. Casi nunca tenía tiempo para ella. Un pequeño estornudo la saco de sus pensamientos.  
-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto un poco sorprendida la chica.  
-nada- dijo sentándose en la baranda del balcón.-solo pasaba por aquí.  
-mmm…- sonrió para luego ver el cielo-¿Cómo son Sakura e Ino?  
-insoportables- bufo él con cara de fastidio.  
-¿y Hinata, Shikamaru y Kiba?  
-Tímida, vago, necio.  
Mari bufo y arrugo la nariz, sabía que no le podía sacar más palabras.  
-Hmph- "dijo" sentándose en el piso y acostándose a la pared.  
-Uchiha-san ¿Cómo es Neji Hyuga?-pregunto bajando la vista-es que no tuve tiempo para conocerlo mejor.  
-Siempre cuida de Hinata, es un gran rival- dijo (al fin algo largo) con admiración y honestidad en sus palabras.  
-Mmm… sientes admiración por Hyuga-san- sonrió viendo a la cara al portador del sharingan.  
Sasuke volvió a ver a otro lado con cara de pocos amigos y siempre con su palabra célebre.  
-Hmph  
La angelita inflo los cachetes, ya le estaba cayendo mal esa "palabra". La chica se paro, cosa que Sazuke no noto, y se sentó a la par de él dándole un buen susto.  
-¡Como diablos ases eso!  
-No se costumbre-mintió la chica.  
-Hmph  
La chica se acerco a él con una expresión de "deja eso".  
-Deja de decir Hmph-bufo con un poco de ira y acercándose al rostro del pelinegro.  
-Hmph- reto el Uchiha.  
-Ya deja eso- chillo acercándose más a la cara del chico.  
-Hmph- reto una vez más.  
Mari se acerco mas al chico, casi rosando sus labios. La chica no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Hasta que...

Comenten Pliss! espero que les guste


End file.
